The Circle of Death
The Circle of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred fifty-third case of the game. It is the thirty-eighth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the second case to take place in Africa. Plot The Bureau arrived in Kenya, looking for Lavinia De Brills, heiress to the world's largest diamond firm. Ingrid told Jack and the player that she was in the safari with her guide, Kariuki Maina. In the savanna, they found Kariuki shot with an arrow and trampled by elephants. Sanjay Korrapati went to the savanna and later stumbled upon an elephant poachers' camp. Later on, wildlife protection ranger Nyota Adhiambo helped the cops after they got caught in a wildebeest migration. The team then gathered enough evidence to arrest the aforementioned wildlife ranger for Kariuki's murder. After denying involvement, Nyota admitted she killed Kariuki. Because she loved the victim, she told him everything she knew about elephants while they were dating. Later on, she discovered that he used the knowledge in order to kill elephants to sell their ivory tusks. Feeling betrayed, Nyota shot Kariuki with a poisoned arrow. Judge Adaku sentenced her to 10 years in prison. After the trial, Lavinia told Jack and the player that diamonds were being stolen from the company pre-shipping. She said she was preparing documents for proof but they were stolen in the lodge. There, the cops found an empty folder with Sanjay's skin cells, per Lars's analysis. Sanjay said he was looking for money so he could run away from the Bureau since he was scared of the mole. After Jack convinced him to stay, he said that he trashed the documents in the poachers' camp. They found the documents which showed ten diamonds were missing and had the name of Prince Abioye, a prince of an obscure principality who was in South Africa, written on it. Lavinia said his name kept popping up in her documents. Meanwhile, Elliot told Michelle Zuria and the player that the Bureau mole ripped out a part of the ground control unit used to communicate with BØB, their satellite. He suspected that they sent a message to SOMBRA beforehand. Michelle and the player successfully searched the savanna for the missing part. Elliot used it to read the sent message. Per Michelle, the first part said that the mole was telling SOMBRA that their cover had been broken. After reconvening, Elliot said that the last part of the mole's message told SOMBRA to send an assassin after Prince Abioye because the Bureau was watching over Lavinia. The Bureau went to South Africa to stop the assassination and to see the prince's connection with the diamonds. Summary Victim *'Kariuki Maina' (found shot with an arrow) Murder Weapon *'Arrow' Killer *'Nyota Adhiambo' Suspects WECase38DMaina.png|Damaris Maina WECase38NAdhiambo.png|Nyota Adhiambo WECase38LDeBrills.png|Lavinia De Brills WECase38MNdiritu.png|Muthui Ndiritu WECase38MCheruiyot.png|Melvin Cheruiyot Quasi-suspect(s) WECase38EClaytonQuasi.png|Elliot Clayton WECase38SKorrapatiQuasi.png|Sanjay Korrapati Killer's Profile *The killer is knowledgeable about plants. *The killer eats nyama choma. *The killer has navigation skills. *The killer wears a watch. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes WECase38Savanna.png|Savanna WECase38SavannaCanopy.png|Savanna Canopy WECase38SafariLodge.png|Safari Lodge WECase38LodgeLounge.png|Lodge Lounge WECase38Poachers'Camp.png|Poachers' Camp WECase38Poachers'Crates.png|Poachers' Crates Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Savanna. (Clues: Unknown Woman, Locked Walkie-talkie, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Kariuki Maina; Murder Weapon registered: Arrow) *Examine Unknown Woman. (New Suspect: Damaris Maina) *Inform Damaris Maina about her husband's death. (Prerequisite: Damaris identified on Photograph) *Examine Locked Walkie-talkie. (Result: Walkie-talkie; New Suspect: Nyota Adhiambo) *Ask Nyota Adhiambo why her radio was next to the victim. (Prerequisite: Walkie-talkie unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Safari Lodge) *Investigate Safari Lodge. (Prerequisite: Nyota Adhiambo interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Baby Elephant Bow) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Sheet) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Safari Details unraveled; New Suspect: Lavinia De Brills) *Talk to Lavinia De Brills about everything that's happening. (Prerequisite: Sheet Details unraveled) *Analyze Bow. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats nyama choma) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is knowledgeable about plants) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Poachers' Camp. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Bottle of Acid, Victim's Backpack, Compass) *Examine Bottle of Acid. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (New Suspect: Muthui Ndritu) *Confront Muthui Ndritu about being an elephant poacher. (Prerequisite: Hair identified under microscope; Profile updated: Muthui is knowledgeable about plants) *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Damaged Statue) *Analyze Damaged Statue. (06:00:00) *Confront Damaris Maina about the beheaded statue. (Prerequisite: Damaged Statue analyzed) *Examine Compass. (Result: Bloody Dust) *Analyze Bloody Dust. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has navigation skills) *Investigate Lodge Lounge. (Prerequisite: Bloody Dust analyzed; Clues: Broken Brooch, Lodge's Computer) *Examine Broken Brooch. (Result: Ivory Cameo) *Confront Lavinia De Brills about owning ivory jewelry. (Prerequisite: Ivory Cameo restored; Profile updated: Lavinia is knowledgeable about plants, eats nyama choma, and has navigation skills) *Examine Lodge's Computer. (Result: Lodge's Computer) *Analyze Lodge's Computer. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Melvin Cheruiyot) *Ask Melvin Cheruiyot about his meetings with the victim. (Prerequisite: Lodge's Computer analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Savanna Canopy. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Photo, Note, Bloody Rock) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Kariuki and Nyota) *Confront Nyota Adhiambo about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo of Kariuki and Nyota restored; Profile updated: Nyota is knowledgeable about plants, eats nyama choma, and has navigation skills, Damaris eats nyama choma) *Examine Note. (Result: Dried Leaves) *Examine Dried Leaves. (Result: Cigar Tobacco) *Confront Melvin Cheruiyot about his threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Cigar Tobacco identified under microscope; Profile updated: Melvin is knowledgeable about plants) *Examine Bloody Rock. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (09:00:00) *Question Muthui Ndritu about his blood on a rock. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Profile updated: Muthui eats nyama choma and has navigation skills) *Investigate Poachers' Crates. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Pouch, Locked Cabinet) *Examine Pouch. (Result: Bloody Object) *Analyze Bloody Object. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a watch) *Examine Locked Cabinet. (Result: Bowl) *Analyze Bowl. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Enemy Within (2/6). (No stars) The Enemy Within (2/6) *Ask Lavinia De Brills what's wrong. (Available after unlocking The Enemy Within) *Investigate Safari Lodge. (Prerequisite: Lavinia interrogated; Clue: File Folder) *Examine File Folder. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00) *Confront Sanjay Korrapati about stealing Lavinia's documents. (Prerequisite: Skin Cells analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Poachers' Camp. (Prerequisite: Sanjay interrogated; Clue: Faded Document) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Handwritten Note) *Ask Lavinia De Brills about Prince Abioye. (Prerequisite: Handwritten Note unraveled; Reward: Safari Outfit) *Talk to Elliot Clayton about the sabotaged satellite. (Available after unlocking The Enemy Within; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Savanna. (Prerequisite: Elliot interrogated; Clue: Ranger Box) *Examine Ranger Box. (Result: Technical Equipment) *Examine Technical Equipment. (Result: Unlocked Equipment) *Analyze Unlocked Equipment. (06:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case has a few references to various Disney-related medium: **The case title comes from the song "Circle of Life" featured in the 1994 Disney film The Lion King, which also takes place in Africa. **One scene involves Sanjay naming an elephant Elsa, in which Jack tells him to "let it go", two obvious references to the 2013 Disney film Frozen, the former involving Queen Elsa of Arendelle, a protagonist in Frozen, and the latter referencing "Let It Go", a song in the aforementioned film. *This is one of the several cases in which more than one suspect gets arrested. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Africa